


I take back what I said (You're the Best)

by polola



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polola/pseuds/polola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of AoKaga one-shots I have fun writing, in various settings, with various ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm just a pool boy (from a pool family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pool Boy AU! (Rated T)

     Daiki knew he had hit rock bottom when the only job he could manage to get was being a pool boy. He had applied to almost every entry level job in the city and the only one that called him back required him to be the scantily-clad eye candy of perverted old rich people. 

  
    But still, his bills weren’t gonna pay themselves, so with a heavy heart, he drove up the long driveway to the Kagami family’s gigantic estate, ready for his interview. 

  
    He began to worry that he was under dressed. He was wearing his nicest clothes, but he felt shabby just looking at the house. When he drove through Beverly Hills in his shitty sedan he could feel the judgmental stares of the people walking their tiny dogs. He could only pray that his potential boss wasn’t like that, but considering his luck lately, Daiki’s hopes weren’t too high.

  
    An elderly maid led him to a study, going in first. 

  
    “The pool boy is here, Mr. Kagami,” Daiki heard her say.

  
    “Oh. Let him in.” 

  
    The study was beautiful, all rich mahogany and leather chairs. Behind a desk sat an imposing man, probably in his late forties. He was handsome, even with his frown lines and the gray hairs starting to appear throughout his red locks.

  
    “Daiki Aomine?” 

  
    “Yes, sir.” 

  
    “I’m busy right now, so I’ll get to the point: you got the job. I’m not around the house much, but my son, Taiga, is home for the summer, so you report to him. We have various galas and events here, so conduct yourself in an appropriate manner. That’s all. Miss Vanessa will show you the ropes,” he said, gesturing to the maid still standing behind Daiki. He opened a drawer and pulled out a file. “This is your contract.” 

  
    Daiki’s eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw his expected salary. He barely glanced over the rest of the packet before signing it and handing it back to Mr. Kagami. 

    “Thank you sir,” he said with a grin. “I think I’m going to like working here.”  
                        

* * *

  
    The maid, Vanessa, took him to the pool, which was even grander than Daiki had expected. She told him his hours and gave him an informational packet. 

  
    “Read that over, please. Your official training starts on Monday. Welcome to the staff,” she said, tone neutral. “The Kagamis are very good employers. Work hard.” 

  
    With that, she led him back to the front door, seeing him out. As he headed back to his car, a shiny red Jeep pulled up the driveway. A young man who could only be Mr. Kagami’s son jumped out, tall and built. Their eyes met, and the redhead flashed a grin.

  
    “You must be the new pool boy,” he said, his mellow voice sending pleasant tingles down Daiki’s spine. “I’m Taiga.” 

  
    Daiki bit his lip, tracing the lines of Taiga’s body with his eyes. 

  
    He was  _definitely_ going to like working here. 

 

* * *

  
    Even without the high salary and hot son, working as a pool boy wasn’t all that bad. He got to spend his days outdoors, rather than stuck inside a stuffy office. He didn’t even have to wear any ridiculous uniform with sequins like he imagined when he first got the job. As long as they didn’t have any prints or patterns on them, he could just wear his regular swim trunks. 

  
    The only problem was Daiki’s steadily increasing sexual frustration. He didn’t understand how Taiga managed to be so unbearably cute but ridiculously sexy at the same damn time. One minute he would be offering Daiki some lemonade and food he had made, and the next minute stepping out of his car after a basketball game, peeling off his sweat soaked shirt and jumping into the pool while winking at Daiki. He would often sit poolside while Daiki performed his duties, bantering and teasing and laughing when Daiki called him “rich boy”. Daiki was developing a persistent crush, and it made him want to tear his hair out. He could deal with wanting to fuck Taiga, but feelings? Hell no. 

  
    He figured that some wires crossed in his brain and he was just confusing attraction with affection, and, obviously, the solution was to get Taiga to sleep with him and cure him of this affliction. If Taiga was going to tease him with those glistening pecs and abs, Daiki was going to tease him back tenfold. 

  
    Phase One was to stop wearing his t-shirt that he usually wore while working. When Taiga first witnessed him taking off his shirt, complaining about the heat, his cheeks turned red and he licked his lips unconsciously. A good first step, Daiki thought, but not enough. He wanted Taiga to suffer the way he was suffering. 

  
    Phase Two was to dig out an old speedo from when his mom had made him join the swim team. It was a little snug, but that was even better. 

  
      He wore sweatpants over his swimsuit on the debut day of the speedo. He wore them until he saw Taiga come out onto the back porch. He pretended that he hadn’t noticed him, putting down the pool stick and pulling down the sweatpants slowly, bending over more than necessary. There was a loud shatter of glass breaking from the porch. Daiki straightened up, looking over at Taiga and the glass of water he had dropped. 

  
    “Mazel tov,” he said, giving Taiga a smug grin before bending over again to pick up the pool stick again, dragging his hand up the length of the pole with exaggerated motions. He heard a curse from the porch and shortly after, the slam of the screen door. 

  
    Phase Two: an overwhelming success. Daiki was certain that soon enough, Taiga would be crawling back to him, groveling for his dick.   
                            

* * *

  
    Later that day, as Daiki was taking his break, sitting with his feet in the pool, he heard loud noises from inside. Curious, he looked back. The staff was always very professional, it was rare to hear loud noises from anyone but Tai-

  
    Oh. 

  
     _Oh._

  
    Stepping out onto the porch was Taiga, shower fresh and stark naked except for a towel thrown over his shoulder. He put his hands on his hips, inhaling the fresh air. And God, he was like an Adonis, he was literally perfect  _everywhere_ , and Jesus fuck, his  _dick_. His  _ass_. Daiki couldn’t decide where to look.

  
    He stepped down the porch stairs, walking over and lying down on a chaise lounge. 

  
    “It’s nice to air dry sometimes,” he said, all casual, as if he wasn’t displaying his package. “I hope you don’t mind, Daiki.” 

  
    Daiki gulped, shook his head and turned back to the pool, trying to will down the erection pressing against his tight swimsuit.

  
    “Hey, Daiki,” Taiga called, drawing out the syllables of his name. “Can you help me put on sunblock? There are some places I can’t reach.” 

  
    That was it. _You win this round, Taiga._  Daiki pulled his feet from the water and stood up, stomping over to Taiga and yanking him up from the lounge chair. 

  
    “You. Me. Pool house. Now,” he said. 

  
    Taiga gave him a feral grin.   
                       

* * *

  
    Afterwards, when they both collapsed onto a pile of pool noodles and floats, Taiga said, a little breathless, “I can’t believe you’ve been keeping lube and condoms in our pool house.” 

  
    “Came in handy, didn’t it? I knew you wanted me anyway.” 

  
    Taiga laughed, reaching over to give him a smack on the head. They sat in a contented silence for a minute before Taiga rolled over so his head rested on Daiki’s chest. 

  
    “Daiki?” 

  
    “Mmm?” 

  
    “Um,” he said, tentatively taking hold of Daiki’s hand. “Do you wanna…go out on a date with me some time? Y’know, in a place that’s not my backyard.” 

  
    Daiki froze, and looked down at Taiga’s hopeful eyes. He had convinced himself that his feelings for Taiga were completely physical, but…were they   really?

  
    Taiga burrowed his head into Daiki’s chest, clearly embarrassed. “I’m sorry, it was stupid,” he tried to tug his hand away from Daiki’s, but Daiki held on fast. 

  
    “Hey,” Daiki said. “I want to. I think I like you.” 

  
    “Really?” Taiga said, looking back up at him. His face broke into a relieved smile. 

  
    “Definitely,” Daiki said, pulling him up for a kiss. “But you’re paying for dinner, rich boy. I’m thinkin’ French food.” 

  
    “Fuck you,” Taiga said, leaning in to kiss him again. “I like you so much.” 

   
    They kissed until there was a loud knock on the door, the maid yelling at them to get out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally just gonna keep these on my fic blog (uovos) but I thought, hey, I'll put them here, too. Probably because I like attention, but that's not the point.


	2. Aomine Accidentally Gets a Dick Piercing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami teaches Aomine basic life skills. (Rated G)

           When Kagami arrived at the Aomine residence, he had not expected his boyfriend to be half-naked when he opened the door.

           He was wearing a pair of ratty briefs that might have once been blue, but were now an ugly gray. They were slipping down his hips from the lack of elasticity, and there were holes everywhere. Since it was Aomine, he still looked hot, but Kagami’s paternal instinct was telling him to get this boy dressed in a proper pair of underwear.

           Ignoring Kagami’s pointed stare, Aomine said, “What the hell’s that?”

           “Uh,” Kagami looked down at the Tupperware box in his hands. “It’s a Bundt cake. For your mom.”

           “A butt…cake?” Aomine tilted his head, then shrugged. “…you know what, never mind. My parents aren’t here anyway. Went on a trip for the week to celebrate their anniversary.”

           “It’s a Bundt cake, idiot,” Kagami sighed, brushing past Aomine to kick off his shoes in the entrance way. “The real question is, why are you wearing underwear that looks like you’ve had it since elementary school?” He headed to Aomine’s kitchen to put the cake in the fridge.

           “It’s the only thing that’s clean right now.”

           “Why don’t you wash your clothes?”

           “Um…I,” Aomine’s voice turned into a whisper. “I don’t know. How to.”

           Kagami shut the fridge door and turned around to face Aomine. “Are you kidding me?”

           Aomine was pouting as he said, “My mom’s always done it for me. There was no need to learn.”

           “Your poor mother. You’re almost 18, Aomine.” He headed down the hall towards Aomine’s room, Aomine following.

           “Are we gonna do it?” he asked.

           Kagami surveyed the explosion that was Aomine’s room. It smelled like Aomine, which was nice, but it also smelled like stale sweat, which was not so nice. “In this mess? Fuck no. We’re having a laundry lesson. And you better pay attention, this is a one time thing.”

           Aomine’s face fell, but he obediently sat next to Kagami on the floor, following his directions on how to separate the clothes for different washes.

           After Kagami had helped him put the first load in the washing machine, Aomine curled up on the bed and fell asleep, looking like a cat. Kagami ran his fingers through his hair fondly. He did have a match against Kise the previous day, so he was probably exhausted. Out of pity, he loaded the washed laundry into the dryer himself, and curled up to doze next to Aomine for a while.

           They both woke up at the dinging of the dryer. Aomine opened his eyes and groaned, nuzzling deeper into his pillow. Kagami heaved himself up, got the clothes out of the dryer, and threw them on top of Aomine.

           He jerked upwards, a sock on top of his head. “Hey, what the-? Oh, wait. This actually feels pretty nice.”

           Kagami smiled, sitting on the bed and sliding his legs next to his boyfriend’s under the warm laundry. He plucked the sock from his boyfriend’s hair. “Yeah,” he agreed, leaning his head on Aomine’s shoulder. “This is the best part. But we have to fold, or your clothes’ll get wrinkly.”

           When they were finished (Kagami had refolded almost all of Aomine’s attempts, but there were signs of improvement at the end) Kagami gathered all the clothes that he had found holes in, and put them in a little pile.

           “I don’t even wanna know how you get so many holes in your clothes. Does your mom have a sewing kit? I’ll mend them.”

           “Why don’t we just throw them out?”

           “That’s wasteful, they’re still good. Except those ones you’re wearing. Take them off, they’re making me sick.”

           Aomine squealed, covering his chest and sliding his hand over his crotch. “Kagami-san!” he cried in a high-pitched voice. “So forward!”

           Kagami gave him a flat stare that he had picked up from Kuroko. “Ugh. Thanks. Now I’m not gonna be able to get hard for a month.”

           Aomine was laughing as he went down the hallway, and was still snorting as he came back and handed Kagami a sewing kit. Kagami got to work as Aomine lazed behind him on the bed, flipping through his magazines.

           When he was finished, he tossed a pair of repaired briefs back to Aomine, who wiggled out of his old underwear and tossed it across the room. Kagami sighed, getting up to pick them up and throw them in the trash when there was a yelp of pain from the bed. He turned around, worried, but everything looked normal. Except for Aomine’s face, contorted in pain.

           “Kagami, ow, you left the needle in these!” He pulled the briefs away from his crotch, looking down at it and plucking out the needle from the fabric. “I think my dick’s bleeding. You did this on purpose. You gave me a fucking dick piercing and I’m gonna die.”

           Kagami was just relieved it was nothing serious. He sank down onto the bed next to Aomine. “Stop being such a baby, you’re probably not even bleeding.” After a moment’s thought, he added, “Y’know, it’d actually be pretty hot if you got a dick piercing.”

           Soon, his face was full of pillow as Aomine attempted to smother him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the prompts i've written so far have been from my homies at aokaganet! the tumblr is by the same name and they're all awesome so follow them


	3. It's the Sweetest in the Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossdressin'! (Rated E)

     Kagami was attempting to study when he heard the door slam open and shut and a shout of “I’m home!” 

  
    “In here!” he called. “I have exams tomorrow, so be quiet!”

  
    He heard Aomine stomping on the tile floor of his kitchen before appearing in Kagami’s doorway, biting into an apple. He gave Kagami a quick kiss on the head, tossed his school bag on the bed, and followed after it. Kagami glanced over from his desk to his boyfriend, surprised at his good behavior. With a shrug, he turned back to his work.   

    Of course, Aomine’s good behavior could only last for so long. Five minutes in, Aomine began rustling the pillows restlessly. Seven minutes in, agitated sighs were coming from the bed approximately every 15 seconds. Nine minutes in, Kagami was hit in the back of the head by an apple core. He turned around, irritated. 

  
    Aomine was sitting up now, pouting. “Kagamiiii,” he whined. “I’m bored.” 

  
    “Well, I’m studying,” he said. He nodded towards Aomine’s school bag. “You should too. I know you have exams coming up same as me.” 

  
    Aomine groaned, but unzipped his bag. Kagami turned around again, only to be interrupted by a confused noise behind him. He spun his swivel chair to face Aomine (okay, maybe he was getting a little sick of studying), who was peering into his bag with a raised brow. “I think I grabbed Satsuki’s bag by accident,” he said. He grinned. “I’m gonna see what weird shit she keeps in here.” 

  
    “You guys are almost always together, don’t you know everything about her anyway?”  Kagami carefully kept the jealous tone out of his voice. He knew neither Aomine  _nor_ Momoi would hurt him like that, and that they weren’t even interested in each other, but still, he was jealous. They had known each other their whole lives, and their bond was strong. It didn’t help that Momoi was exactly Aomine’s type.

  
    “Only most things about her,” Aomine said, interrupting Kagami’s thoughts. “But I’m sure there’s more to make fun of her for…huh, I wonder why she keeps a spare uniform in here…oi! I think this might be her diary!” 

  
    Having heard enough, Kagami stood up and snatched the pretty journal out of Aomine’s hands, ignoring his whining. 

  
    “I don’t think Momoi will appreciate if you read that, give her some privacy. I know she’s your best friend, but she’s a girl, too.” 

  
    “Oh, you’re an expert on girls, now? C’mon, Kagami, give it back!” 

  
    Kagami shrugged, depositing the journal on his desk and attempting to focus on his textbook. He was far from an expert on girls, but he was an expert on Alex, and that counted for something. 

  
    Aomine sighed again, but fell silent. Kagami managed to get half a page through his book before a hand fell over his eyes. 

  
    “Aomine, what-” He felt Aomine straddle him on the chair before removing his hand. 

  
    The first thing he saw was blue, Aomine’s beautiful blue eyes that always disarmed him. Aomine bit his lower lip as he leaned back and settled on Kagami’s thighs, his elbows resting on the desk.

  
    If Aomine’s weight hadn’t been pinning him to the chair, Kagami would’ve tipped over. 

  
    Stretched nicely over dark skin was Momoi’s uniform shirt. Kagami gaze travel further down, landing on-Sweet Lord, that skirt was short. Kagami felt his cock twitch, and raised his eyes to face Aomine’s smug grin. 

  
    “Like it?” he asked. 

  
    Kagami licked his suddenly very dry lips. “Get on the bed and I’ll show you how much I like it,” he said, voice hoarse. Aomine’s grin turned wicked as he stood up, his erection making the bottom of the skirt lift up a little bit. Apparently he had forgone underwear, which made Kagami feel like there was steam coming from his head. He watched Aomine head to the bed, swaying his hips just so. 

  
    “This is nice,” Aomine said, laying himself down on his back and spreading his legs as Kagami crawled up the bed towards him. “Very breezy.” 

  
    Kagami laughed, making Aomine shiver as the puff of breath tickled his inner thighs. Kagami settled between them. 

  
    “Mmm,” Kagami said, giving Aomine’s cock a lick. “You should wear skirts more often, then.” 

  
    Aomine didn’t respond with anything but a gasp when Kagami wrapped his mouth around his cock, bobbing his head slowly, maddeningly. He grabbed Kagami’s hair, forcing him to take him deeper, faster. Kagami let him, humming as Aomine hit the back of his throat. It must’ve felt good, because Aomine didn’t notice Kagami moving his hand until his thumb pressed down on his perineum. He moaned out loud, releasing Kagami’s hair and clawing at the sheets instead. When Kagami lessened the pressure, Aomine looked back down at him, his cheeks colored. It wasn’t enough. Kagami wanted to see him wrecked. 

  
    So he let go of the cock in his mouth with a lewd pop. He grabbed Aomine’s thighs and pushed them up, spreading them wider, the skirt falling onto Aomine’s stomach, the blouse stretching even tighter at the strain. Before Aomine could voice any complaints, he ducked his head down and ran his tongue from Aomine’s crack to his balls. The thighs in his hold twitched. 

  
    “What are you doing?” 

  
    Kagami pressed a quick kiss over Aomine’s entrance. “What does it look like I’m doing?” Aomine squirmed and Kagami paused, lifting his head and resting it against Aomine’s inner thigh as he looked up. “Is it okay?” 

  
    Aomine lifted a hand up to cover his face. “If you stop,” he said, “I’ll kill you.” 

  
    Taking the threat to heart, Kagami bit the thigh he was leaning on before kissing his way back to Aomine’s hole, giving an experimental lick. It clenched at the foreign feeling, and Aomine laughed a bit, sounding nervous. Increasing the pressure in his tongue, Kagami traced the rim, enjoying the way Aomine’s breaths started to pick up speed, a hint of a whimper in each one. When he felt the teasing had been enough, he pushed in, stiffening his tongue. 

  
    The reaction was immediate. Aomine bucked his hips and cried out before clapping a hand over his mouth. Kagami smacked his thigh. He hated when Aomine covered his voice up. Aomine must have understood, because when Kagami started moving his tongue around his inner walls, he let out a long and loud moan. Kagami grinned as much as he could with his tongue in Aomine’s ass. 

  
    Kagami started fucking Aomine with his tongue steadily , using one of his hands to spread him wider, his thumb stroking the soft skin. He couldn’t reach Aomine’s prostate with his tongue, so he decided to do it from the outside. Lifting his other hand, he pressed against his perineum again, and Aomine immediately jerked in his hold. Aomine started pushing his hips against Kagami’s face, and it was so hot that Kagami had to start rutting his own hips on the bed to help ease the ache in his groin. He moved his hand from beneath Aomine’s balls to wrap around his cock, already dripping precum. He stroked him fast, and Aomine fucked into his fist, moaning his name over and over again, so loud Kagami would probably hear complaints from the neighbors but he didn’t care, because Aomine was coming all over himself, all over his skirt, and he was so goddamn beautiful and he was Kagami’s.

  
    Stroking Aomine through it, Kagami crawled over him and kissed his cheek. He wanted to kiss his lips, but didn’t want to gross Aomine out. 

  
    “How was it?” he asked. 

  
    “Different,” Aomine said, nuzzling into Kagami’s hair. “But good.” 

  
    “I figured. You sure came fast.” 

  
    Before he could say anything else, Aomine somehow flipped them over. He had drool hanging from his lips, cum on his clothes, and his hair was a mess, but his eyes held fire like always. He rubbed his ass against Kagami’s hard-on, the pleats of the skirt tickling his skin. 

  
    Aomine smiled wide. “Not as fast as I’m about to make you come.” 

                               

* * *

 

  
    The next day at school, after switching their bags, Momoi asked where her spare uniform was after checking to see if all her belongings were undisturbed. Aomine shrugged, his face turning red as he walked a little faster. Momoi decided that she didn’t really want to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i definitely wont be adding to this as frequently as i have the last few days. These are just the ones I had written already. However, I have the prompts my friends gave me, and if any of you want to send me prompts just shoot me a message at uovos.tumblr.com! <3


End file.
